INVINCIBLE HEARTS 'The Marauder's Map'
by quibbler'515
Summary: Something wicked this way comes! As Harry, Ron, and Hermione together with their allies discover some mysteries that will unlocked the hidden secrets of their past. Thrilling adventures awaits you as they prepare for a quest against the dark forces.
1. Chapter 1 Privet Drive

-- Chapter One --

**Privet Drive**

After the tragedy endured in the Wizarding Community, after the deaths and of many, and murder of each family, an infant was said to have survived. An infant whose parents were said to be victims of the well – known darkest and most powerful wizard of all time. An infant who was remarked to outlive by the said sacrifice and lingering protection of his mother. An infant named, Harry James Potter.

Harry, bearing the burden of the lightning scar on his forehead, was brought to his only living relative, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, who resides at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey. A long white-haired and long bearded man named Albus Dumbledore, whose wearing a large, long robe which color varies from light blue to white and silver, brought him after the night the Potters were attacked. He entrusted Harry's life to them and explained that Lily, Harry's mother and Petunia's younger sister, together with his husband, James, was killed and Harry has nowhere to go except to them.

"Petunia, keep Harry for the sake of your sister's life. Take him, for he is safe in your arms. Give him everything just what every child deserves. Treat him as if he's your own. And whatever happens, don't let him leave this house for it's the safest place for him. In the right time, I'll be back, or I must say, in time when he's of age, he will be going somewhere and you'll allow him to come back here when he needs to." Dumbledore said in an undertone as he watched the Dursleys looking up at him, speechless, and shocked. There was a pause between them, until a large man with a grimace face speak. It's Vernon, Petunia's husband.

"When you say he's going somewhere in time, why not now? I – I mean why does he need to stay if he's going into somewhere you said he will? He can just stay there for good!" Vernon said firmly, glancing to his wife who's now carrying Harry then he turned back his face to Dumbledore who gave him a pleading look.

"I know you would say that, Vernon. But as I told you a while ago, this place which you intend to prefer your home is the safest place for Harry." He said as he took a stand and moved closely to Petunia who was still carrying the child. "I asked you this for the last time, Petunia. Keep Harry Potter, keep him as if he's your own, for your sister who died to save his son. Take good care of him, and I say goodbye for you now.-" he said stretching his arm, tapped Harry in his forehead which made the Dursleys realize that he was going to leave. "See you soon." _Clank. _And he disapparated in the midair. Scared looks still covered the couple's faces. Petunia looked at Harry closely and noticed that his eyes were very much like of her sister's. Silence fell between the two of them, until Vernon broke up.

"Fine, we'll keep the child. But don't forget, Petunia, we still have our son, Dudley. Now, get a place where that child can rest 'cause I'm already sleepy." He mumbled as he strode upstairs and went straight to their room and went to sleep. Petunia placed Harry in an old crib near Dudley's and went to bed, remembering Dumbledore's last few words. _This place is the safest place for Harry, keep him. Treat him as if he's your own._

*******

Years passed and the orphan was now an ten-year old boy. He knew ever since that he was just subjected to his Aunt and Uncle's house to have someone to keep him, to have someone to take care of him, and to have someone he can call 'family' after his true parents died from a 'car accident' as what they told Harry, without knowing the truth about the death of his parents. But it was the other way around for Harry. There was a time that he thought of leaving the house because of his arrogant Uncle Vernon, whom he knew, ever since didn't like him.

It was a hot summer noon. From the window, Harry was watching some children running through the street and happily playing with each other. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the main door and a large white-haired and mustached man entered, leaving his yellow umbrella hanging outside. Harry went towards him and got his coat and boots which he'll place in its proper storage. With a minute or so, Uncle Vernon called, "Come on, you boy! Quickly! Quickly! You still have to prepare our food, we're all hungry!"

"Vernon, mind your attitude, he's just a boy!" Petunia uttered as he gave her husband a 'don't-do-that' look, while knitting.

"Petunia, this is just how I'm getting to discipline your nephew!" he said back to his wife and threw his attention back to Harry who was now standing in front of them and staring innocently. "What are you looking at? Get up to the kitchen now, we're all hungry!" Uncle Vernon said grumpily, watching Harry's surprised face.

"Fine." said Harry irritably, walking straight to the kitchen but still glancing up to his Uncle's face who was now looking so disgusted.

After their lunch, the Dursleys left. Harry was now alone again in the and already find himself bored. He wanted to go outside but his Aunt and Uncle said not to leave, because he knew that ever since, they don't want other people to know that he is existing in this house. He thought for a minute and said to himself, "But I'm not a prison. I have the right to play with other children, like my cousin Dudley do." He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm going out. None of them will ever know. I'll just come back before their return."

With extreme curiosity, Harry went outside the Dursley's house. Beyond the bound of walls covering him inside, Harry could see the tall trees; he could feel the fresh breeze and felt freedom. He walked and walked through the grounds of the street until he reached the playground where lots of kids, most of his age, were playing. Joy and laughter covered Harry's face at that moment. After a minute or so, he stopped. He walked around, wanting to have a full view of the place, until he saw a group of kids bullying someone, that he recognized once a girl. He moved closely, he could hear the girl pleading to give back her book. He moved rather closely that he recognized one of the boys who were playing rude and nasty jokes on the girl was, Pier Polkiss, Dudley's bestfriend who go in and out of the Dursleys' house twice a week. Harry could see that the girl with a bushy hair was crying. He then suddenly walked towards them and muttered, "Give her back the book, Piers. It's not yours." Piers, who is now casting a look at Harry, burst into laughter that it made his friends laugh too.

"Oh hello, Potty! He uttered as he threw the book behind and he continued, "So how's little Potty, huh? How does he live when he knows he has no 'mummy' beside him? Where is your Mum, Potter? Is she dead? Is she dead, Potter?!" Piers said indignantly which made Harry felt infuriated. He moved another step forward facing Piers, for a while he stared up at the girl who is now being hold by the two nasty friends of Piers. For a split second he turned back to Piers and said angrily,

"Don't you dare have a go with my mum!" He stared furiously at Piers, so intimately that made Piers flew through the air and reached the length of a tree. The girl with a bushy hair screamed and the two boys looked flustered. Piers suddenly shouted with shock, "P-Put me down! You tosspot! Put m-me down!"

"Hey, bring him back now! Somebody might see you!" the girl demanded as she got her book from the ground where Piers had dropped it.

With a great shock, Harry had put away his eyes from Piers and turned to the girl. It seems that his eyes have done something unusual. Piers fell to ground, and his two other friends helped him. "W-What are you? What did you do to me?!" Piers stand back and continued muttering, "You'll gonna regret this Potter! I'm telling you!" as he and his friends strode away.

"What have you done?" asked the girl who was getting closer at Harry, still handling her book entitled: _History of London_.

"I—I dunno. I'm not sure if I did it. I dunno how." said Harry moving towards the bench to have a sit, but the girl him and sat beside him.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger." said the girl stretching her hand to Harry for a handshake.

"Harry Potter." said Harry, shaking Hermione's hand. "From Number 4, Privet Drive." he added, letting go of Hermione's hand.

"I'm from here too, all the way from Number 10. How long have you been here, exactly? I always go here but I've just seen you now. Are you a new resident?" asked Hermione, clutching her book.

"I've been living here since my mother left me. I don't know who've sent me in my Aunt's house. Aunt Petunia said my mum and dad were killed by a car accident. I was one." explained Harry.

"So, how come I've never seen you before?" asked Hermione, looking to Harry.

Harry explained to her that the Dursleys wouldn't outside their house. He said that he just escaped them now because the Dursleys were away. They've talked for a long time, they became friends. They spent almost hours playing together and sharing some old stories about themselves.

"Oh my God! I've almost forgot. I need to go, Hermione, the Dursleys mustn't know that I went out. I'm very sorry, I-I'll just see you again, if I had a chance. Nice meeting you. Bye!" said Harry, running away from Hermione.

"Thank you, Harry! Bye!" shouted Hermione, waving her hand to bid good-bye to Harry. But Harry didn't turn around; he just waved his hand and ran away, too far away from Hermione. He forgot that he just escaped from the Dursleys that he needed to get back home before they returned.

With a precise moment, he reached the Number 4, Privet Drive. He could see the car in the garage; he could see that the Dursleys were coming out of their car, seemed like they've just arrived seconds ago. Harry hurriedly ran to the backdoor so none of the Dursleys could see him. As he entered the door, Uncle Vernon called from the main door, "Harry! Come on, open the door!"

"Yeah, coming!" answered Harry, running immediately to the door to fetch them. He opened it and got the bags handling by his Aunt and Uncle.

*******

Harry got to bed in that night, still remembering what he had done earlier; he was still thinking of what he had done to Dudley's best friend, Piers; still wondering of how he had made Piers flew in the air without doing any locomotors skill. But above all, he was very pleased to meet Hermione Granger with whom he had found company, with whom he had found someone to call a friend. Lying in his bed, he closed his eyes while putting off his glasses, and remobilizing flashes of the Dursleys, Piers in the air and his new and first friend, Hermione Granger. He wondered whether he could see her again. Moments later, Harry fell asleep.

The next day, while the Dursleys were busy on their household works, a doorbell disturbed them all.

"Harry, go to the door and look who's interrupting us this time." Uncle Vernon groaned, fixing his stereo which was dropped by Dudley last week.

As Harry towards the door and opened it, a little girl-like his age-with a bushy blonde hair, carrying a book surprised him. It was Hermione Granger who's beaming at him.

"Hermione?" said Harry surprisingly, watching her from head to foot as she stood in front of him.

"Hi, Harry" greeted Hermione gleefully. Harry was about to speak until Uncle Vernon broke up from the living room, "Who's that, boy?"

"Er—nothing. Just someone asking for a proper direction." shouted Harry, pulling Hermione towards the street, leaving the door opened. "Hey-hey! What are you doing? Get off!" Hermione mumbled then Harry let go of her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, looking annoyed.

"Why? I'm visiting you, of course. We're friends, aren't we?" exclaimed Hermione, fixing herself.

"You don't understand. You can't be here, I can't have visitors." said Harry indignantly, looking up at Hermione.

"Well, why don't you tell them that I'm your friend? It's perfectly simple." said Hermione in an ungrateful way

"No it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand." uttered Harry, now looking exasperated.

"Explain then. You're part of the family aren't you? You too, have the right to accept visitors at some point." exclaimed Hermione, now frowning at Harry and held her book so tightly that it couldn't breathe, though it doesn't need.

"I've already told you, I can't go outside, away from that disgusting house. So tell me, how can I have a friend to introduce with them if I'm not going out and meet some? I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't play with you, maybe in some other time, when the Dursleys are out. I'm really sorry, I-I need to go back." explained Harry, looking up at Hermione, hoping she could understand him.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked up at Harry, giving him an apologetic look, still handling her book but this time loosen her holding to it and muttered, "I – I'm sorry too. I don't know exactly how you were treated by your Aunt and Uncle. I'm sorry, Harry. I think I just need to go."

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. I promise I'll see you next time, when I have a chance." said Harry trying to cheer up his new friend.

"Yeah. I'll wait for it. Bye" said Hermione now casting a smile at Harry as she walked away from him towards their house.

"Bye." said Harry as he waved his hand so Hermione could see it and went back the house, trying not to express his joy and fear of seeing Hermione. He closed the door and walked slowly through the living room where Uncle Vernon was fixing his stereo while Dudley was watching his favorite TV show: _Old Beans' Dirty Holiday Treat. _Not surprisingly, Uncle Vernon interrupted Harry and asked, "Whom you're talking to?"

Harry stopped dead still remembering his friend's visit and suddenly murmured, "I've already told you, it was just a lost old man asking where's the street if Little Hangleton."

With disbelief on Uncle Vernon's face, he continued what he's doing as Harry went upstairs towards his bed.

It was almost evening, and after they had their dinner, Harry went back to his room. There he sat on the bed, scanning an old book which he got under his cabinet, probably Dudley's old one, wondering and still recalling what Hermione did. With a sudden, a crack was heard within Harry's large window. Harry got scared at first but slowly moved towards his window. He could hear whispers and soft screams, until a girl emerged from the human-sized window, beaming at Harry. It was Hermione. Harry stared at once, surprised and helped Hermione to get down.

"How-h-how did you - ? How did you get here?" asked Harry looking so bewildered as he looked up at Hermione expecting for a clear answer.

"I used my dad's ladder. He told me an 11 year-old can already use it. He made it suitable for kids like me, 'cause he knew I'd love it." said Hermione as she took a sit on Harry's bed.

"Blimey! That's cool! You're great Hermione." Harry said with astonishment on Hermione's actions.

"So, you need to tell me everything. Everything about your Uncle, and why you hate him so much." said Hermione, gazing up through Harry's room. She could see one small wardrobe, supposed to be an antique one because of its oldness. His bed was small but suitable for one though it's not as soft and as big as her bed. No other toys except for one old damaged toy car.

"How can you live with this?" said Hermione sadly, still giving a great look at Harry's room.

"Well, I don't even know exactly how." said Harry in an undertone looking at Hermione who's still scanning every item in the room as she sat beside Harry. Then, seconds later, Hermione mumbled, "So, tell me everything. No secrets, okay?"

Harry nodded as he gave Hermione a glass of juice and told her everything. Every little thing that the Dursleys did to him, every aspect of details gave a huge jump on Harry's heart which made Harry feel angry. Angrier and angrier, he tells Hermione all the things that's happening to him in Privet Drive. With extreme indignation, Harry broke the glass which Hermione was holding that made her screamed a little.

"Sshh.!" warned Harry, looking at Hermione as they heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Your Uncle!" whispered Hermione looking thoroughly nervous.

"Hide back! Behind the wardrobe. Now!" Harry shrieked as he hurried towards the door and watched Hermione hid behind his old wardrobe. Suddenly, the door slid open and Uncle Vernon emerged from the door.

"What's going on here?" asked Uncle Vernon sarcastically staring at Harry who's handling a piece of broken glass.

"Er—sorry. Fell over." said Harry blankly as he look straightly at Uncle Vernon's eyes.

"Well, clean that up, boy! I don't want to see any mess inside my house." Uncle Vernon said, unconvinced. He looked up at Harry for a second and shut the door behind Harry.

Hermione went out of the wardrobe and watched Harry looking exhausted as he sat back on his bed. "What's happening to me?" asked Harry as Hermione went towards him and sat.

"Adrenaline Rush. That's it. It normally happens to a person when he can't resist his feelings anymore, which sometimes burst and makes the person capable of doing unusual things. I think it's your hatred to your Uncle that made you do that." said Hermione coherently, tapping Harry's shoulder.

"D'you really think, it's just that?" asked Harry looking bewildered as he looked at Hermione closely.

"Yes. I mean, what else could it be?" Hermione wondered as she jumped out of the bed and got her copy of _Cinderella: A Story_. Then Harry muttered with curiosity, "So, you're really are a book lover, aren't you?"

"Not really." Hermione said ironically as she gave Harry a simple grin, got to her feet, and bid Harry "Goodbye and Goodnight" and went out of Harry's room through her dad's safety ladder. Harry waved at Hermione as he watched her strode away quietly.

That night, Harry went to bed happily, recalling how Hermione got in his room. He was now sure that he has found a real friend, a true best friend. After a few moments, Harry had fallen asleep gazing up to the ceiling, considering that it has been the coolest day of his life, having a friend.

*******

Harry and Hermione met secretly the whole summer. They played enjoyed telling stories about everything and exchanging jokes with each other.

One bright sunny day, the Dursleys were out for shopping so Harry, like what he always did when the Dursleys were not around, went outside to meet up Hermione. He strode along the dusty road and finally reached their meeting place, the playground. Hermione saw Harry and gave him a wave then called, "Harry! Over here!" Harry went towards her and sat on the bench beside her.

"When will they get back?" asked Hermione querily, watching Harry's bespectacled face.

"Well, er—I dunno. Maybe before sunset." said Harry, watching Hermione's ingenious face staring up at him. He stopped for a bit and then he uttered, "Why?" frowning at Hermione, expecting for a clear answer.

Hermione stared at once, raising her eyebrows, giving Harry a wide smile and said, "I'm just wondering if you want to go to our house, mum and dad were pleased to see you."

Harry stopped dead, thinking whether he'll go or not. Then with a split second, Harry speak up, smiling up at Hermione, "Sure."

Harry and Hermione got to their feet and ran to Hermione's house. Harry noticed the outside look of Grangers' house and it's more like the Dursleys', only it's bigger and brighter in Harry's perception.

Then they went inside the house and Harry could see wonderful paintings attached on the walls; large plasma TV; colorful wallpapers: pink, green, blue, red and white; but what caught his attention most was the large bookshelf placed near the fire place.

"How d'you like the house?" asked Hermione, giving Harry a delightful smile, as they walked and sat in their flowery-designed sofa.

"It was brilliant." smirked Harry, still gazing around the place.

Suddenly, Hermione's parents entered the living room who found Harry beaming up at them and stood up to give them a proper greet.

"You must be Harry Potter." said the man wearing shirt with a short coat covering it and jeans. He stretched his arm to meet Harry's hand and gave it a shake.

For once, Harry realized that the man standing in front of him was Hermione's dad, definitely not much like Uncle Vernon. He was tall, skinny, brown-haired and handsome man with spectacles. Beside him was also a tall, black bushy haired woman like Hermione, which he recognized once as her mum. Harry immediately stretched his arms and reached Hermione's dad's hand and said, "Yes, sir."

"Hermione's telling us more about you, dear. Have a seat." Said Hermione's mum as all of them took their seats. "I'm Monica Granger, by the way." she added as she beamed at Harry delightfully.

"Er—pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger. I-" said Harry, unfinished. He was interrupted by Mrs. Granger and said, "Just Aunt Monica, Harry. Since you're Hermione's best friend you're allowed to call me 'Aunt'."

"Er—thanks." said Harry leaving a smile on his face.

"So, I'll leave you here for a while, I think I need to cook a delicious lunch for four." said Mrs. Granger, smiling to all of them as she drifted away to the kitchen, leaving Harry, Hermione and her dad in the living room.

"So Harry, what have you been doing all this summer? Hermione told me you've been maltreated by your biological Aunt and Uncle in Number 4. I'm Wendell Granger, by the way. You can also call me Uncle." said Mr. Granger, looking up at Harry's pallid face.

"Er—not fine, really, sir. But I can still keep up." said Harry firmly as he watched Mr. Granger worriedly.

"I'm sure you can, Harry. Well, I think I should leave you two first, to help Monica in the kitchen. Good day, Harry." said Mr. Granger steadily.

*******

All that day, Harry and Hermione exchanged laughter, joy and happiness. It's been an unforgettable experience for Harry.

It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon when Harry realized that he had to leave. "Er—thanks for welcoming me here. I'm so grateful. Thanks a million." said Harry grinning to Hermione and to her parents.

"It's alright. You're always welcome." said Mrs. Grange, hugging Harry.

"Yeah, thanks." mumbled Harry, leaving a smile to each of them. He was about to go when Mr. Granger interrupted, "Be a good boy, son."

"Don't worry sir, I will." said Harry as he bid good-bye to them and walked away. To his surprise, he saw Hermione running towards him.

"What?" asked Harry, frowning at Hermione.

"I just want you to have this." said Hermione handling a piece of parchment which he gave to Harry. "Just in case you can't come back here sooner." she added as she waved at Harry and ran away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Order of the Phoenix

**--Chapter Two--**

**The Order of the Phoenix**

Harry had no time to look at whatever Hermione gave him because he was in a hurry, so he just put it in his pocket and continued running towards the Dursleys' house.

When he reached the house, he saw the Dursleys' car so he ran quietly at the backdoor but it was locked. He had no choice but to enter the main door. He opened the door quietly and entered softly so the Dursleys could not hear him. But as Harry took another step, he saw Uncle Vernon's round grumpy face turned red, his temper had risen up in his head.

"Where have you been, filthy little git?!" asked Uncle Vernon whose large protuberant eyes were gazing at him with much anger.

"Sought for some fresh air." said Harry calmly, expecting his Uncle to believe but unfortunately he was not convinced. It just made him looked like a tomato monster because of his red face.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Potter?! I know you're up to something. Where have you been?!" asked Uncle Vernon angrily.

"I've already told you, I—I just sought for fresh air." demanded Harry, looking up at Uncle Vernon's monstrous face and gazing at his Aunt who's unpacking the goods they bought. She turned to Harry for a second then turned away. Harry's expecting for some help but no one dared to.

"Let's see then, boy. Hadn't I told you to stay here and not to leave the house, had I? Why on earth did you leave and air-seeking for some nonsense?" bellowed Uncle Vernon, watching Harry's sweaty face.

"Yes, I—I was told—but—" said Harry but he was interrupted by his Uncle whose face is now half-smiling and said, "So, in other words, you broke my rules."

With a sudden Harry got to his feet and said firmly, "I only did that because—" but before he could finish his sentence he was again interrupted by his Uncle who's almost laughing.

"Because of what? Because of another long lost old man? What did you do, brought him to the place he ought to be? I'm sorry, Potter but this time you haven't prepared a well-rehearsed story." said Uncle Vernon sarcastically.

"Fine, I only did that because I want to have freedom. You know, the thing that everyone deserves, that I didn't even have." mumbled Harry not looking to his Uncle, instead gazing down to his feet.

Uncle Vernon stopped dead, and for a few second he looked at Harry firmly, giving him an arrogant smile and said, "Freedom? I see. You're not yet contented with the little freedom I gave you, eh? With the fact that you were already sneaking out of the house every time we're not around? Piers had just told us what you've done to him last week in the play ground!"

Yeah. I'm not denying it. But you see, I'm not a prisoner!" said Harry clutching his hands as he stare at his Uncle.

"Before." Uncle Vernon blurted out, with his hands on his waist and laughed. He grabbed Harry's arms. Harry had made an unpleasant movement that made Aunt Petunia and Dudley bothered. They watched Harry as Uncle Vernon pulled him up in his room, so they followed.

For a few seconds, Harry was dropped on his bed and the Dursleys were standing near the door with Uncle Vernon in front.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Harry, having a deep breath, as he watched the Dursleys staring up at him.

"Didn't I tell you that bad boys deserved punishments? You are hereby penalized for being one of them." said Uncle Vernon indignantly.

"No. Please, don't do this. It wouldn't be happen again. Please!" said Harry beseechingly gazing up at his Aunt expecting for some help, but Aunt Petunia just gave him a blank expression and mumbled, "I'm sorry Harry, because you know deep down, you deserve to be punished."

"Few moments later, Harry found himself locked up in his room. Windows were sealed by grills. No means of communication can be found. Harry lied down on his bed, tears suddenly filled his eyes. With a split second, Harry remembered that Hermione had given him something before they broke apart. He pulled it in his pocket, hoping it could help. He opened the piece of parchment that says:

Telephone: 62-44-26. Keep in touch, Harry.

Harry had once realized that it was the Grangers' telephone number. Hermione wanted him to call her, but it was useless. All means of communication were banned by Uncle Vernon in Harry's room.

*******

It was a large dim-lit room. There were delicate silver instruments stood on the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and the headmistresses were snoozing in the frames, heads lolling back in armchairs and against the edge of the pictures. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: the break of dawn was approaching.

Albus Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room, wearing midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the Pensieve as he drew level with a long-limbed pallid faced and pointed nose man wearing black robes, entering the room.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" said the pallid faced man, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, Severus. I'd like you to do me a favor, if you will." said Dumbledore flatly. There was a short pause between them and Severus Snape nodded.

"Very well, I want you to inform all the teachers that there will be meeting of the Order at 7 o'clock this evening." said Dumbledore, looking over Snape.

"Would you like me to inform the others as well, Headmaster? How about Horace Slughorn?" snapped Snape, looking serenely at Dumbledore.

"It will be my job." said Dumbledore flatly. He moved forward across Snape and pulled out his wand to cast a spell. Within seconds, a silver phoenix turned up in the midair. Dumbledore whispered to it as it flew away through the window. "I think my Patronus will do for the rest of the Order. Horace knew that there will be a meeting at seven. I informed him yesterday." Dumbledore added, now facing Snape.

Silence fell between them. Snape waited for some additional instructions but Dumbledore didn't add anything more. "Is that all, sir?" added Snape coldly.

"Yes. That would be all, Severus. Thanks." said Dumbledore in a low voice, watching Snape went out of his office, as he put off his half-moon spectacles.

The phoenix patronus traveled through the winding road. The sun had risen before it could reach its first destination: The Burrow.

There was a woman: squat, pale-skinned and red haired, standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Beside her was a tall, wounded faced man wearing a shabby old coat with white shirt inside and jeans, who had probably just arrived minutes ago.

With a precise moment, the door swung open and a silvery smoke of a phoenix sprouted, uttering something: _Order's meeting. Seven o'clock this evening. Same place._ And the phoenix vanished.

"Ah yes, it's just a month before the start of term." said the woman calmly, putting some toasts on the plates.

"Yeah, I guess Dumbledore will be putting us in mission again." replied the man who was sitting on the bench beside the dining table. "And I think, another Weasley will now set his feet to Hogwarts as well. Where's Ronald, Molly?" added the man calmly.

"Upstairs. They'll be here in a minute, I expect." said Mrs. Weasley delightfully, preparing the table for breakfast. The man sitting beside stood up and help Mrs. Weasley put up the plates on the table.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard from upstairs. "What's that about?" said the man worriedly. Looking up at Mrs. Weasley whose expression did not seem to change. "It's just Ronald, I suppose. Come upstairs, children stuffs!" said Mrs. Weasley irritably as she and the man went up.

They entered the room and saw three red-haired kids. The two of them were twins with both freckles on their faces. The other boy, who supposed to be eleven years old in height, was crying loudly with a giant spider toy in front of him, handling by one of the twins.

Mrs. Weasley moved towards the crying boy and shouted at the twins, "PUT THAT THING OFF TO YOUR BROTHER!" she turned to the man standing beside her and said, "Remus, could you please bring Ron downstairs, I'm afraid he needs some drink before he collapse."

"Uncle Lupin, spider, spider! It's killing me, it's killing me!" cried Ron as Lupin approached him and brought him in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was left with the twins upstairs.

"Now, tell me. Where did you get that stupid thing?!" said Mrs. Weasley in a high pitch, eyeing on the twins.

"Dad brought us that. The last time he went into Zonko's Joke Shop." panted one of them.

"So why on earth you two, used that to your brother?" snarled Mrs. Weasley, still looking up closely to the two.

"Well, we're just trying to put off his fear on spiders." said the other one

"Fred, George, you just made it worst!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, her hands were on her waist. "Now, go downstairs and put that thing off to your brother's sight!"

Fred and George went in the kitchen. They saw Ron eating beside Lupin and laughed softly to each other. They sat across Ron and Lupin, both of them picking some toasts.

Moments later, Mrs. Weasley together with a little red-haired girl emerged from the stairs. "Come on, Ginny dear, kiss your Uncle Remus." Said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Ginny.

"Ginny moved towards Lupin and gave him a kiss. She sat beside Ron, who's now eating a shepherd's pie and got a toast. Mrs. Weasley sat across Ginny, assisting her.

"So Arthur's in the Ministry already?" asked Lupin taking a glass of juice in the table.

"Yeah, I bet he had received Dumbledore's order." panted Mrs. Weasley giving Ginny a piece of bacon and pumpkin juice.

"I've never seen dad arrived last night, and now he's already in the Ministry? Does he still go home?" asked Fred, taking a spoonful of porridge.

"Dad's quite busy now, Fred. Loads of work in the Ministry gave him a difficult time—" uttered Mrs. Weasley softly.

"He's not Fred. I am!" growled George sarcastically, interrupting his mother.

"Honestly, Mum. You call yourself, our mother." said Fred steadily, casting a furtive look at George who's almost laughing.

"Oh, sorry George." said Mrs. Weasley as she turned pink, looking up embarrassed.

The twins laugh hardly. "We're just joking. I'm Fred!" said Fred giving Mrs. Weasley a delightful smile.

"Oh! SHUT UP, the pair of you!" snarled Mrs. Weasley, ignoring Fred and George.

*******

It was a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished dark floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every second a witch or a wizard would emerge from one of the left hand fireplaces with a soft _whoosh._ On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace before it departs.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them was a noble-looking with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up t the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the _pops_ and _cracks_ of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

One of them was a tall man with a large stomach but a small face with short red hair entered an office:

Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' Office

Head: Arthur Weasley

He was busy scanning his works when the window in his office swung open: at last the phoenix patronus reached its second destination – The Ministry of Magic. It told Mr. Weasley about the said meeting this evening and the patronus died away in his sight.

"Dumbledore organized a meeting?" he said, thinking deeply and finally remembered, "Ah, yes. Hogwarts' business." And he pulled out his copy of the things needed by Hogwarts students – in any year level – and put it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

As the patronus disappeared from Mr. Weasley's office, it traveled through the hall. It passed through:

**Level Seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports** – incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office. Various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls.

**Level Six: Department of Magical Transportation – **incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre. Several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. They flapped idly around the wizard's head; they were pale violet color and the '_Ministry of Magic_' title stamped along the edge of their wings. Witches and wizards of Wizengamot use them as substitutes for owls, because owls' mess was unbelievable with droppings all over their desks.

**Level Five: Department of International Magical Co-operation- **incorporating the International Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats. Two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead.

**Level Four: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – **incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions Goblin Liason Office and Pest Advisory Bureau. There was a wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos.

**Level Three: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes – **including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.

The phoenix strode fast, the doors opened and the voice made its announcement:

**Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement – **including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.

A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read:

Auror Headquarters' Office

Head: Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody

The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favorite Quidditch Teams and articles from the Daily Prophet.

There were a couple of Aurors in the office. Alastor Moody, who had a long grizzled grey hair and large chunk missing from his nose. One of his eyes was small, dark and beady, the other was large, round, and electric blue – a magical eye that could see through walls, doors, and even at the back of Moody's own head. There also stood a violet-haired young witch, enjoying the changing of her look and hair color transforming from one to another, wearing her violet-pink robes.

"Stop it, Nymphadora." snapped Moody.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." said the woman hastily, as she changed her hair color from turquoise to velvet red impatiently.

"Okay, Tonks." said Moody irritably.

Across them was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall black wizard; Elphias Doge, the wheezy-voiced wizard; Dedalus Diggle with his violet-coloured top hat; Emmeline Vance, a stately-loo-king witch in an emerald green shawl inclined in her head; Sturgis Podmore, a jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair, and Hestia Jones, a pink-cheeked and black-haired witch.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the phoenix patronus emerged with its bright silvery smoke that almost covered the whole office ceiling as they heard Dumbledore's voice, _Order's meeting. Seven o'clock this evening. Same place._

"New stuffs for the Order of the Phoenix, I guess." said Kingsley calmly, getting himself a cup of tea from the office's dining table.

"Yes. Couple of missions." snarled Moody.

*******

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening. The Order members arrived by twos and threes, entering their secret meeting headquarters: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, in London.

Remus Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward in the dark living room and tried to tug the curtains shut over an old woman's painting, but the woman in the painting screeched and screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my father's –"_

"You horrible old hag! Shut up!" roared Lupin, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

"_YOU!" _howled the woman, her eyes popping at the sight of Lupin. _"Filthy Half-breed, abomination, friend of my shameful son!"_

"I said— Shut up!" roared Lupin, with a stupendous effort he and Mrs. Weasley managed to force the curtains closed again.

CRASH!

"_Tonks!_" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.

"I'm sorry, Molly!" wailed Tonks, who probably just arrived seconds ago, was lying flat with scattered umbrellas on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I tripped over—"

But the rest of her words were drowned as Lupin offered his hand at Tonks and helped her get up.

"Just be careful next time." said Lupin flatly, letting go of Tonks who's now standing in front of him with her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, thanks." replied Tonks, beaming at Lupin.

"Ehem. Let's now get inside, I bet the others are already there." snapped Mrs. Weasley smiling slightly from Lupin to Tonks, as they strode along, entering the meeting room.

Inside were Severus Snape; Minerva McGonagall with her green and black robes; Filius Flitwick, an elf wearing black tuxedo; Horace Slughorn, a large man with spectacles wearing long brown robes; Pomona Sprout, a chubby middle-aged witch wearing her green yellowish ragged robes; Sybill Trelawney, the squib-like witch wearing big round magnified glasses and grungy dress robes; Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant with scratches on his mustached face in his ragged old robes; Alastor Moody; Dedalus Diggle; Elphias Doge; Sturgis Podmore; Emmeline Vance; Hestia Jones; and standing in front was the head of the Order of the Phoenix – Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Evening." said Mrs. Weasley in a low voice gazing up at Dumbledore and the others as Lupin and Tonks joined them, "Arthur isn't here yet?" she added, taking her seat beside Tonks.

"Arthur and Kingsley are fetching Mundungus. Not informed about the meeting. They'll be here in a bit." said Dumbledore calmly, looking at Mrs. Weasley.

They waited for minutes and suddenly the door in the room gave a loud _bang_ and Mr. Weasley and Kingsley, together with a long black-haired man with bruised skin, wearing old ragged robes entered.

"Mundungus, bit late." said Dumbledore flatly. "How are you?" he added.

There was a long pause in the room. No one dared to speak; their eyes were focused on Mundungus and Dumbledore. Suddenly, Mundungus gave Dumbledore a wide smile, and said in a low cold voice, "I'm fine, an' i's good 'o see you 'ere."

"Precisely. But as far as I'm aware, I have sent a patronus in Hogs Head so you'll know about this meeting. But as I can see, you were not informed." said Dumbledore quietly but clearly.

Mundungus didn't speak but his smile did not fade. Silence fell again and suddenly, Mr. Weasley muttered, "Dung had been in Knockturn Alley. Drunk. I supposed he drank lots of butterbeers in Hogs Head before he went there."

"And that's the reason why we're late." Kingsley added in an unpleasant tone while glaring at Mundungus.

"I think that's enough now, Kingsley." Dumbledore interrupted with his calm expression, barely moving his half-moon spectacles and turned to everyone who are now gather in a long rectangular table, seriously facing each other as though they are now ready to listen. "Well, it seems everybody is here. So, can we start?" Dumbledore continued.

Within the ringing silence, all of them nodded enthusiastically except Mundungus, who's now apparently leaning slowly on the table probably due from his drunken condition. But Severus Snape who's sitting beside him, stared badly bothered and gave a strong quiet nudge which let Mundungus screamed. "Ouch! Why?"

"Why?!" Snape said sarcastically, still looking steadily at him, making himself perfectly aware that he's on a meeting as everyone stayed calm and silent.

"Oh! Alrigh' m'sorry." Mundungus said without looking to anyone and just focused his eyes on the ground.

But Dumbledore just gave him a slightly grin and ignored him at once.

"Now, members of the Order of the Phoenix, I assumed that you were all aware why you're here." Dumbledore said

Mr. Weasley, who was sitting across Dumbledore, took a deep breath and muttered, "Missions."

"Quite clever, Arthur." Dumbledore replied, "And I expect that you'd brought the list I intended you to bring?"

"Yes, here." Mr. Weasley turned out his pocket and handed the rolled piece of parchment he had got from his office to Dumbledore.

"Very well. Thank you Arthur." Dumbledore said as he made a glance and checked every line written on the parchment. "It's just a month before the start of term, and I want _some _of you to be part of this month-long preparation, while the others will be stationed to Azkaban, and the remaining ones will be focusing on some Ministry matters."

Dumbledore made a short pause expecting someone to react about what he said. But no one dared to interrupt him; instead they seem to be more serious and waited for Dumbledore to continue his words.

"Now, regarding the Ministry matter, our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had just told me that he would need three Aurors to go with him in Bulgaria for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup next year as he meets up with Igor Karkaroff, the High Master of Durmstrang Wizarding School."

"Blimey! Bulgaria." For the first time, Tonks had broken the silence with her surprised scream. "Well, Headmaster, I think I should go for it." She said eagerly, almost standing on her seat.

At this juncture, Dumbledore remembered that Tonks would really love to go because of being a great fan of the 'Weird Sisters' of Bulgaria. But he just managed to give it a laugh.

"Oh, Nymphadora, I'm glad you're willing to go, but I'm afraid it's not my _plan_ for you." Dumbledore said. "'Cause I decided that Sturgis, Elphias and Emmeline should do it."

"Right then." Sturgis said giving Dumbledore a proud and confident look, tapping Elphias and Emmeline gradually at their shoulders. "Just leave it to us."

Tonks shared an envied look as Dumbledore gazed up, until she whispered, "Alright."

"Another Ministry matter," Dumbledore continued, getting another piece of parchment and pulled out a quill from the table. Everyone seemed so eager to know what was he writing, that made the movement of his quill the only sound to be heard within the dark dim-lit room. "Cornelius had also requested me to find someone who would look after and serve as guard to the muggle Prime Minister."

"Yeah. He had also told me about that." Moody said in an undertone. "But since all Aurors have their own guarding stations, it's hard for me to just appoint someone out there."

"I had also thought about that, Alastor, that's why I decided to choose someone who's not an Auror, yet I know, have knowledge and very good enough to be."

Dumbledore had dropped down his quill, hold the old parchment and handed it over to Lupin, who looked rather surprised as he read it.

"Me?" said Lupin nervously as he turned to look up on her sister, Molly, who seemed to be very pleased grabbing the parchment from Lupin.

"Oh, Remus! This is wonderful." said Mrs. Weasley delightfully.

"Wait—Headmaster, but—are you sure about this? Why me?"

"Of course, Remus. No other better, knowing that you're _supposed_ to be an Auror." said Dumbledore firmly. "and that letter will testify Cornelius that I'm hereby appointing you to be the guard of the muggle Prime Minister.

"Good job for you, Remus." said Mr. Weasley, beaming at him as Lupin replied with a small smile.

"And that would be enough for the Ministry matters." Dumbledore said. "Let's proceed to the Azkaban stuff."

"Is there something to do about Black?" Kingsley asked sharply, staring from Lupin to Dumbledore.

"Precisely, Kingsley." Dumbledore replied flatly.

"What? I—I mean wha' abou' 'im?" Mundungus had made a ridiculous movement, as though he spoke for the first time seriously, looking bewildered. "He's a crim'nal!"

"You're taking another ridiculous line on this, Dung. Of course not. We all know that Sirius is innocent ever since." Lupin muttered hastily.

"You're jus' sayin' tha' coz he's you' friend!" roared Mundungus, standing up from his seat, as he glared badly at Lupin.

"Mundungus, it's not the time for us to talk about that." Moody interrupted, "and will you please take your seat? Or else I'll gonna knock you out."

Mundungus, had made a little screram and cast a scary look on Moody, as Moody continued to narrow his eyes on him.

"Thank you, Alastor." Dumbledore said as he started his next words. "We know that Sirius was accused and locked up to Azkaban, almost ten years ago, and being a known member of the Order ever since, I would like to double the security on his chamber, for his safety."

"But that's impossible, Headmaster. There are so many Dementors surrounding his chamber, and no one will have the chance to get even near him." Kingsley muttered. "Even the Aurors who were stationed there are just patrolling the corridors, entrances, and exits."

"Yeah, and the rest of the whole prison were guarded by the Dementors." Tonks added, giving Kingsley an approval nod.

"As far as I know, the Aurors can patrol near the corridors." Dumbledore said, turning back his eyes on Moody. "If only their Head in the Ministry will allow them."

"But—that's—" Moody snapped clutching his hands.

"Alastor, I'm not letting the Aurors to be the ones who will guard each chamber. I just want them to be able to see and check the prisoners, especially Sirius who's not supposed to be there."

There was a long pause.

"Okay. Being the Head of the Auror Department, I'm now allowing it. Effective today." Moody said steadily glancing up to his co-Aurors.

"Very well said Alastor. Thank you." said Dumbledore. "But I've received an intelligence that it's only Nymphadora who's an Order member that is stationed in Azkaban."

"I've got your point again, Albus. Don't worry, I'll be appointing Kingsley to be with her." said Moody.

"But I would be requesting you for to give another one for Kingsley to have his companion." said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Moody didn't understand what Dumbledore meant, knowing that Tonks is already there to be with Kingsley.

"What?—But I'm already—" Tonks broke up.

"Okay. Hestia will do." said Moody, ignoring Tonks, even though he still don't get what Dumbledore supposed to mean.

"Good. And I think that would be all for this stuff."

Dumbledore had grabbed again the rolled parchment which Mr. Weasley gave him a while ago.

"And now, Hogwarts business." Dumbledore said, as he put his attention on the Hogwarts professors.


End file.
